Checkmate
by SoundlessWorld
Summary: A prince. A slave. Their path is fated to cross, and when they do, chaos is released. AU
1. Pawn- Prologue

**Hullo readers, been a while huh? Hehe. I know I'm supposed to work on my other stories, but this one was too tempting to **_**not**_** write. This take place in an AU universe. I hope you enjoy! Remember to drop a review! Or two… XD**

_**-Pawn-**_

_**Sawara Town, Japan. **_

Far, far away in Japan, there was a small trading village near a river. The Sawara Town was a transport hub for the capital, deporting supplements of high-quality rice. This town was among the oldest villages in Japan, founding in the Great Edo Era, the village was a good source of economy. Most of the vehicles was produced and built in the Sawarian owned factories in a downtown mining town. While it wasn't the best of the best, it did the work almost perfectly.

It was small compared to other nearby towns but it was thriving with the merchants and trade ships, and the village was often busy, almost never silent with expectations for the very late nights.

Sawara Town was dominated by the three main families that had founded the very village all of those years ago. The Goya Clan, the Ishimoto Clan, and lastly the Akasutsumi Clan. But this tale is not about a strong and firm warrior, but a young red-haired slave girl in the Akasutsumi Clan.

**_C_**

"Slave! Get up!" The girl groaned from the floor, her crimson hair was tangled and dirty from the floor. She opened her foggy pink eyes that she was often ridiculed by the maids for. The tiny slave quickly got up before the headmaid had her whipped again. After putting away her thin and dirty blanket, the red-headed girl entered the kitchen for her chores. She hoped that her tardy won't be noticed by the headmaid.

"Now remember slaves, we have guests from the merchant family, so the service and food must be top-notch. Understand? Go!" The servants quickly scattered like mice to cheese as they went to cook and to prepare for the upcoming breakfast. The red-haired wasn't able to sneak her way to finish her work quietly before the headmaid called her.

"You! Come here." The large woman ordered, her brown eyes sharp and held a tiredness in them. The girl walked to the headmaid, her head down. "How old are you?"

"Almost sixteen."

"What was that?"

"Almost sixteen Mistress Doi."

"Your name?"

"M-Momoko." The red-haired replied and added hurriedly. "Mistress Doi."

"Momoko, one more tardiness, and you will be whipped. Got that?" Momoko nodded. "Now go slave!" The mistress ordered.

"Yes Mistress Doi!" Momoko bowed before quickly returning to her chores.

_**C**_

Balancing the food on the tray that she was holding with both hands, Momoko walked into the grand dining room. A chandelier decorated the ceiling, its bright lights reached every nooks and crannies in the room, and the room was decorated in the colors of the Akasutsumi Clan, blue and gold. Hastily making her way to the guests, the Shirogane family. A family of four but only two was present, the mother and the youngest daughter, Himeko Shirogane.

Kneeling down so she could give the guests their meal, eggs with meat jerky from a beast that she didn't know the name of, and some toasted bread. She was just returning to the kitchen when the heiress grab control of her wrist, Momoko gasped not expecting for the sudden contact. She looked at the heiress, a busty, buxom lady with large frizzly brown hair, and she swore that her pupils was shaped as a star.

"I don't want this, I want a salad." Himeko said. "Well? Go slave!" Momoko bowed down and left the room quicker than a mouse getting the cheese.

**_C_**

It wasn't until sunset that her work was done, Momoko sighed as she laid on her 'bed', her chores involved clean the hallways, cleaning the dining room after breakfast, clean the Akasutsumi Mistress's room, clean the hallways again, help cook for afternoon meal, help pick the tea leaves, boil the leaves for the evening tea, and clean up after the tea time. That was the typical daily life of orphan Momoko's life. When she retired for the night at the slave's quarters, she usually shared with three other slaves, Kuriko who she loved as a sister, Hana and Ana. Her bed was the floor and a second-handed blanket with air for pillow. Regardless of her lowly life, she was happy serving the Akasutsumi Clan otherwise she might had ended up in an alley dead a long time ago.

But Momoko wished that she was part of something bigger, little did she knew, her wish would be granted.

**_C_**

Outside of the Akasutsumi compounds, shadow figures quickly made their way under the bushes, hiding out of view. Two pairs of red eyes scanned their surrounding before breaking in the gates of the compound.

"My Prince, I know this is supposed to be your first hunt but your father insisted for me to come with you." The taller man told his pair. His pair, however, responded with a scowl on his handsome features that suited his red hair and matching red eyes.

"I believe that my father has no say in what is supposed my first solo, now go, you know this isn't my first kill. I can do this alone." The red-haired replied. The taller man hesitated before sighing, nodding.

"My Prince, I will back out now if that is what you wish." The man bowed before sneaking back outside of the gates where he stand in wait for his prince. The red-haired prince quickly hid in the darkness where his crimson hair won't give him away to the guards. He found an open window that led to the kitchen. Jumping on the wooden floor silently, he walked within the shadows, his open red eyes bright in the darkness, his sharp ears open to any noise.

Walking silently to a grand doors and opening them with no noise, the prince entered the room grinning, his sharp fangs gleamed in the moonlight.

**_C_**

Momoko woke up with a gasp. She checked if she had woken any of her sleeping roommates, but felt relief when they was sleeping safe and soundly.

That feeling just now… Momoko put a hand on her racing heart, feeling it beat against her hand. She glanced out of the window to stare at the main compound. Something was amiss, she could feel it. With newfound determination she didn't know she had, she stood up from her bed and left the slave quarters to where the main quarters was, mindful of the sleepy guards.

**_C_**

Licking his blood stained lips as he heard the Akasutsumi Head's heartbeat slowing to a stop because his body just simply didn't have enough blood to keep the body running and alive. Seeing that he had finished his job, he ran a hand over where he had sucked the blood out of, and the bite marks vanished. He was relaxed and had let his guard down as he felt the blood rush through his body, giving his body the high feeling. He wasn't expecting to hear a gasp from the doors, snapping his head toward the noise he saw a slave girl standing there with the doors open. Her pink eyes, a rare color he noted, was wide and almost emotionlessly, her hand was over her mouth, she was trying to get through her shock of seeing the dead man. A shriek made through her throat, but before she shrieked for help, the prince had his hands over her mouth, stiffing any noise. But it was too late, he heard more footsteps heading where he was with the girl.

With a snarl, he knocked the girl unconscious and heaved her over his shoulder as he jumped out of the window in the master room just in time as people entered the room. Hearing their cries, he sped up to outside the gates where his servant was. His servant stared at him with a confused frown but he followed the red-haired prince into the shadows, out of sight.

**_C_**

"_What is this?"_ The King roared, his furious red eyes staring at the small unconscious slave. "_She's a human. Execute her_."

"Yes Father." The Prince said.

"_And next time, when I say you go solo, you go solo. If I say you go with others, you go with others. Understand boy_?" His father said.

"Yes Father." The Prince bowed and took the slave girl out of the throne room.

**_C_**

Upon entering one of the many rooms in the palace, the Prince laid the slave's body on the hard, cold stone floor. She was very thin and pale, her red hair dull and dirty. He sighed and leaned to her level where he hovered above just between the collarbone and the neck where the most blood usually reside. The Prince then bit her, drinking her blood, it was a strange combination of spice and something sweet. He was surprised that her body seemed to be mostly healthy since she clearly had no nutrition attention when growing up. Her pale and thin body was such examples of lack of nutrition. When he felt that he had taken enough blood for her body to shut down, he withdrawn from her body and left the room to call some servants to clean the mess. Just before he left, the Prince looked back to her body, he sighed and processed on his way.

**_C_**

Black. That was all she saw. And a heavy feeling was gnawing inside of her stomach and throat, and her body felt like it was on fire all over. Momoko felt her body in a swaying motion as if she was being carried. She tried to open her eyes but it was almost as if they were glued shut. The burning in her stomach and throat seemed to only increase more the longer she was stuck in the unending blackness coma. Scents soon invalided her nose, it was too much, she could smell the freshly cut roses and the cleaning chemicals that had been applied to the floor some time ago, and the scent of blood. Blood, now it was the only thing her mind was repeating as she focused where the scent came from. Her head went wild as she smelt the blood everywhere, her blood on herself, one of the maids had a large supply inside of her body.

And now it was too loud. She felt the larger servants carrying her, she didn't have to focus her hearing, and she could hear them without trying. '_Poor girl', 'I heard that the King ordered for her to be immediately executed…', 'Apparently the Prince found her on his hunt, the one that he was supposed to go solo…'_ What King? Are they talking about me? What hunt? Momoko wanted to scream, but she couldn't, her mouth was motionless as the servants carried her to the disposal room.

Momoko felt her fingers twitch as she tried to find that something her hunger was yearning for. _Blood. I want blood_. The scent was a lingering siren as she tried to move so she could reach, so her hunger would stop.

'_Hey, is she moving?', 'No Arya, you're just imaging thing. I think it must be the stress.', 'Oh okay…' _She clenched her fist, her hunger pangs was much, much worse than before, all of the servants was human, and their blood rich and delicious. _'Holy shit, she moved! I saw her!', 'What in the world?'_

Her vermillion colored eyes snapped open.

_**C**_

It hurt everywhere. That was her first thought before she moved her body to try and ease her pain, what she didn't expected to feel something soft over her body and under her head. Momoko blinked her eyes open, her eyes widening as she looked at the gorgeous silver and crimson themed room. The soft thing was a beautiful red silk blankets paired with feather stuffed pillow.

"What?" She muttered sleepily rubbing her eyes, this must be a dream.

"I'm afraid not, Miss." Momoko squeaked, she hadn't see the man entering her room. He was tall and thin, dressed in doctor's clothing. He had almost poofy black hair and soft black eyes. He smiled. "Hello Miss. I'm Dr. Utonium, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, where am I?" She asked.

"At the palace. Miss. Now please open your mouth." He ordered. Momoko frowned but opened her mouth. The man poked the front teeth where a throbbing pain was, he seemed to be satisfied with his discovery and took some notes on his papers.

"W-What happened? Why am I here?" The man stopped writing and stared at her, and then sighed.

"Look like I'll have to explain. Alright. Answer me this Miss. Do you remember anything last night?"

"Uh…" Momoko squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember but her headache were just too much and she moaned, shaking her head. The man swallowed heavily and sighed again.

"Well uh," He stammered, trying to figure to explain. "You see, um, er…" But the man was saved by the sound of the doors opening. Dr. Utonium got up from where he was sitting and bowed. "Prince Brick." The Prince stood in the door, his piercing crimson eyes was targeted on where Momoko was lying on the bed, Momoko gulped feeling intimated by his gaze which never left her.

"Leave us Utonium." He ordered. Dr. Utonium bowed again and gathered his things and hurriedly got out of the door. Now he and she was alone in the room.

He stared.

She stared back.

He stared.

She looked down at her hands, it seemed tinier and paler than she remember. Momoko heard a sigh from the Prince and some shuffling as he walked to the chair next to the bed and sat.

"Girl, look at me." He told her.

She looked at him. "Momoko." She muttered.

"What?"

"My name is Momoko, not girl."

"_Momoko_." He stared at her eyes. Momoko stared at his vivid crimson eyes, and suddenly she remember last night. She groaned holding her head as the memories rushed into her head. She remember killing those servants and the maids, after killing them her hunger wasn't still satisfied so she went off searching for more. She tore anyone who was in her way, she faintly recalling that several of them was low-class vampire. Walking down a hallway, she still didn't know where she was going, her instincts and nose was leading her the way. She had broken down a sturdy looking door with a strength she didn't knew she had, she kept marching like a robot searching for something that she wanted, no, she _needed_.

When she had walked over the remains of the door that she'd just broke through, she had the attention of the Prince. He was just finishing his business, he had killed some of the traitors that was planning to rebel against his father. He stared at her, surprised. Momoko caught his scent, and she now knew what her body was desiring, his blood. Suddenly from the place she was standing on, she was now drinking from him. The Prince groaned from the sudden force and tried to force her off him, but she had a strong hold on him that he couldn't break free from.

His blood was much more delicious than the others, the others tasted almost plain and tasteless, but him. Oh Kami, his tasted strongly of cinnamon, an addiction that she never would want to get rid of. After seemed what like eternity, she had her fill and finally withdrew. But when she withdrew, she blackened out.

"Oh," Momoko was holding her forehead with her hands. "But why?" She asked.

"Why?" The Prince arched one of his thin eyebrows. "Why what exactly? I can't read minds you know."

"Why did this happen? To me? I thought I was supposed to be dead?" She muttered quietly, but it was loud enough for the Prince's abnormal sharp ears to catch.

"You are technically dead. How did you became a vampire is beyond me, the chances of that happening was near zero percent." He said. "But my father doesn't know of this, nor of the incident that you caused when you woke in your hunger for blood. No, he will never know, he thinks that the rebels had gotten inside, but I killed them. That's all to it."

"But, what about me? Wouldn't your father recognize me? He think I'm rotting somewhere, not here in a bedroom."

"That, I've already taken care of." He said. "You'll be living with Dr. Utonium, the doctor you saw earlier, and his family. He has plenty of space, plus his home is out of the vampire capital, so no one will recognize you. He will return shortly to take you back to his home."

"Oh. Wait, vampires? I thought they were just legends."

He laughed humorlessly, standing from where he sat. "We aren't just myths, we are real. Remember you're one of us now." He said before leaving Momoko in the scarlet and silver room alone.

_**C**_

"So Miss, I didn't catch your name back there. I'm John Utonium." He said, his hands on the driving wheel as they drove out of the Capital. She sat in the back seat, with crossed arms. Momoko was her slave name given to her by her bosses. But her now dead mother had named her something different when she was a little.

"Blossom, my name is Blossom." She told the man.

**_C_**

_Check_

**_C_**

**So… Your thoughts? And if anyone's interested, a poll is on my profile if you want to vote. Check it out will you?**


	2. Rook Part I- The Burning City

**Hello again guys. Welcome to the second chapter of Checkmate, Rook Part I. If you have any questions concerning this story or other of my stories, please PM me or write it on the review box. Thank you. **

**As some of you guys noticed, I changed my penname. I was getting tired of it, so naturally I got a new one! :) **** I hope I didn't cause any confusion, hehe. (Was Noodles830 before)**

_**-Rook-**_

_**-The Burning City-**_

_**C**_

The city was burning.

The streets in chaos.

People screaming.

"We want King Mojo dead! We want King Mojo dead!" The riot roared. "Bring him down! For our children's freedom!" They had gathered front of the gates of the Nox Palatium in hopes of their freedom granted. The Nox Royal Guard struggled to keep the riot at bay.

At the palace balcony, the king and his honored guest stood, watching the chaos. The king, a man in his early fifties with greying black hair and vermillion eyes watched the riot. The smoke from the fire had risen to the skies, he was certain that anyone could see it from hundreds of miles away. His guest stood behind him, his skin as red as blood and his eyes was green as grass. The red skinned man stood out of place with his strange mime-like clothing.

"If only I could have control of all of my people, I could've defeated the other kings and reign the whole Dark Continent." King Mojo muttered to himself and to his guest. A silence held the air for a moment.

"Let's make another deal, no?" The red skinned man offered, his mouth lifting into a maniac grin.

_**C **_

_**One week earlier…**_

Blossom stepped out of the car as she stared at her new home in wonder. It was a large two story white house with neatly trimmed brushes on the yard. The windows was clear and shiny. She was sure that she saw a large dome-like building connected to the house when the car had drove up the road. It was strange, Blossom thought, she had grew up in a crowded city with barely enough room to move freely. But this was a completely new world. The house was surrounded by so much green that the scent was almost overpowering.

She slowly walked up the steps, her lilac pink eyes scanned her new surroundings. Blossom's advanced hearing could faintly hear a child in the distance, if she looked closely where the flower field was she could make out three moving figures. By the time she had reached the door, John had already unlocked and entered the house.

Inside the house stole her breath away, it was gorgeous. Even more than the Akasutsumi Manor. The room beyond her was so large, so large it could basically fit all of the citizens of Sawara Village. The walls a deep ocean blue, the wooden floor was polished down to the last layer that she could see her reflection. Her dream kitchen stood at the corner of the room with a table for six between the two combined rooms.

Blossom didn't realize that she was grinning until her cheeks ached.

"Blossom, would you please follow me to your room?" She jolted, she hadn't heard him coming, even with her new advanced hearing.

'H-hai." She stuttered. After calming her nerves, she followed John upstairs. On the way up, Blossom looked at the picture frames adoring the wall. One of those she inspected closely, it was an old picture of John and another man with light red colored hair and vivid green eyes, their arms thrown each other's shoulders and grinning at the picture.

"Blossom?" John's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Oh sorry." She rushed up the stairs to her new room.

It was a modest bedroom, with light tan walls and soft chocolate shag carpet. A desk was under the only window in her room and her twin bed was the opposite side from the door. But it meant a lot to her, her own room for the first time in her life. One that wasn't fill of filth covering the floor.

"It's beautiful. Thank you John-sensei." She bowed.

"Don't worry about it and just please call me John." He smiled cheerfully, "Dinner will be in an hour. Until then, make yourself at home."

"Thank you." She returned the smile. Blossom waited until John had left and she closed the door. Silence. Then she let out a loud squeal and jumped on her back on the bed. Laughing, she couldn't believe it, no longer was she living that miserable life of hers in the mortal world. But yet there was still a sinking feeling in her stomach… Probably just the hunger.

_**C**_

She spent the rest of her time decorating her new room, John's wife, Sarah had brought some boxes from years of traveling in the mortal world. She had told Blossom that she was welcome to ask for more if she wanted. Dinner went by and passed without hassle, she had met John and Sarah's son Ken. Their daughter Buttercup was still hunting in the woods couple miles from the house.

After dinner she had helped Sarah to clean up and washed the dishes. While she was rinsing the soap suds off the dishes the front door opened and slammed loudly that she almost dropped the dish. The teenager ran up the stairs before she could get a better view. But Blossom knew for certain that the teenager was the daughter that John and Sarah had talked about.

The front door opened again and John entered, Blossom pointed to the stairs and John nodded thanking her before walking upstairs.

Blossom sighed and continued washing the dishes. When she finished putting the china back in the cabinets, she walked upstairs to her room. On the way she passed a green door, it was open and she peeked through the crack. John's tall frame blocked her view, she groaned silently. She almost gasped when she felt a tug on her pants. She looked down to the cocker spaniel, Peach. Blossom sighed and held a hand to her chest. Kneeling down, she gathered the small dog into her arms and carried him to her room.

"You gave me a fright." She berated Peach as she held him front of her face. "What would we do if we got caught?" She giggled when Peach licked her nose in reply.

"I would kill you." The sudden appearance behind Blossom made her screech at the top of her lungs. She clutched the spooked cocker spaniel tightly in her arms. It was the teenager from earlier. She was laughing. The teenager had short, choppy, black hair and sharp harlequin colored eyes.

"What happened?" John questioned concerned. "I heard you scream. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got scared there for a moment." Blossom muttered, putting Peach down. The frightened cocker spaniel skittered through and hid in Ken's bedroom. The teenager girl was still laughing, her eyes filled with mirth.

"Buttercup." John asked the laughing teenager.

"Yeah sorry dad, it was me." She snickered. "Nice to meet you Begonia."

"It's Blossom." She called to Buttercup's retreating form.

"Yeah sure."

_**C**_

The next day, Blossom walked to the weapon shed where Buttercup was most of the time. The dark-haired teenager was outside, cleaning what looked like a saber sword. Blossom remembered that the soldiers in her old village had similar swords.

"What?" Buttercup asked not even looking up from her weapon.

"Um, Buttercup-sama I was wondering if I could accompany you on your hunts." She asked. Blossom was curious about the woods and wanted to explore the unknown.

This time Buttercup looked up. "No."

"Oh okay." Feeling disgruntled, Blossom turned and walked back to the house.

Buttercup stared at her and sighed.

"Hey!" She called. "You know why I said no?" Blossom shook her head. "It's because you obviously had no training at all. Lack of experience, that'll get you killed in the woods."

"But?"

"For a price, I can train you." Buttercup finished. Blossom looked at her, she didn't know the black-haired teenager that well but she knew from one look that she was unpredictable and dangerous, even deadly.

"What price?"

"Do my chores then we have a deal." She smirked and held out a gloved hand. Blossom shook it and wondered what she had gotten into.

_**C**_

For the next few days, she was tortured into painful training. Laps around the whole property, which was almost 20 kilometers and she had to do them under ten minutes or doing them again and again. She had to push trees over, not an easy feat even with her supernatural strength. And then she had to train with Buttercup using brass knuckles. By the end of the day she was usually covered with bruises.

"Look, if you call me _Buttercup-sama_ again for the millionth time, I will make you run around the whole property. Just call me Buttercup." Buttercup had said, annoyed by the honorific.

Despite the rough training, Blossom knew that in the end that it would be worth it.

_**C**_

The next night, Blossom woke to screams. She sat up and kneeled over the window. Her bubble-gum colored eyes widened when she saw people outside lighting the weapon shed on fire. She could hear their shouts. '_Burn the house down!_' Her chest tightened in horror.

Her bedroom door slammed open and thick, black smoke entered. Buttercup emerged through the smoke and grabbed her hand. She pulled them into the smoke filled hallway.

"What's happening?" She coughed. The firm grip on her hand never loosed.

"Haven't you heard?" Buttercup snapped, "It's the war brewing in Nox, the rebels are attacking all people that has served under the king. John works under the king as his scientist; that's why we're being attacked! Now come on!" They hurried down the stairs and into the hallway that led to the laboratory.

"Wait," She panicked, "What about John, Sarah and Ken?"

"They took another escape route underground. We're on our own until we reach the safe house." Buttercup replied and released her hand to unlock the lab door. However, after entering the combination required to open the door incorrect multiples times, Buttercup roared out in frustration and kicked the door open. The door was designed to resist vampire strength but clearly it wasn't Buttercup-proof.

Blossom followed Buttercup to a large robot-like vehicle.

"Get in!" Buttercup told her as she ran to the wall and pushed the garage doors open. Sprinting back to the vehicle.

Upon entering the car, Buttercup put in the keys and turned. The vehicle shuddered.

"Powering up the DYNAMO… Please wait a moment…" It droned.

"Put on your seatbelt!" Buttercup ordered as she pressed different color buttons on the ceiling. Blossom fumbled with the belt before attaching with a _click_. Blossom heard the shouts outside._ 'Don't let them escape!'_

"Buttercup!"

"I know!"

"DYNAMO is ready for flight. Have a-" Buttercup slammed on the gas. Blossom's head slammed back from the force as DYNAMO picked speed. The vehicle shook before taking flight into the night. Higher and higher they went into the air until the burning house was gone from their view.

_**C**_

**The next update date is on my profile! Hopeful I'll be able to update by then. Busy schedule you know, the usual. ^^ And I'm lazy too. Ta! **

**Please do review my loyal readers. **** More Reviews=Quicker updates. A good deal no?**

**Next chapter: Rook Part II- Rapunzel **

**Nox Palatium- Night Palace (Latin) AKA the Vampire Palace.**

**EXTRA SCENE: Not related to the main storyline at all. Just for laughs.**

"So let me get this clear, basically every vampire legend is not true?" Blossom asked from the soft green beanbag. She and Buttercup was relaxing on a Saturday in Buttercup's bedroom.

"Pretty much." Buttercup replied from her bed, munching on some popcorn.

"We can walk in the sun? Cross running water? Touch holy water? Eat garlic? Survive a wood sake through the heart?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yeah but I don't like the taste, never tried it." Buttercup paused. "You know we can test that, I'm pretty sure I have some stakes-"

"Uh no, thanks." Blossom interfered with a sweat drop.

"Your loss."


	3. Rook Part II- Rapunzel

**I just found out I made an oopie in the first chapter, the town is supposed to be called 'Sawara Town' not 'Sawara Village' that's in India. **

**Sorry for the late update. Poll is on my profile if you want to check it out, nonmembers can vote too. **

**Welcome to the third chapter to Checkmate! Read and review please!**

_**-Rook-**_

_**-Rapunzel-**_

_**C**_

They were still flying after two hours. Two long hours flying in silence. Blossom stared out the window. After an hour of flying the sky had changed to a mixture of orange and pink from the dawn which had reminded her of the Akasutsumi Lady who usually wore bright colors like the sunrise.

Blossom frowned when she noticed that she had been gone for a while because she had remember before she was taken to the Dark Continent that it was early spring. It was now winter with heavy snow blanket covering the land.

"What? This don't make sense. I was gone for a week and half. How can it be winter already?" She questioned quietly.

"Time runs differently between the human world and the Dark Continent. A week in Dark Continent equal to four months in the human world." Buttercup answered.

"Are you kidding me? Oh my god." Blossom said, nesting her head on her hands. "So that's why it's winter now."

"Hm, it don't look that bad I guess. Maybe too white and cold for me." Buttercup said, glancing at the landscape below.

"Wait, is this your first time in the human world?" Blossom gasped. "Then how do you know where're we going! Don't tell me we're lost!" She accused.

"Geez, don't jump to conclusions. I have been in the human world before, just not in wintertime." Buttercup snapped. "For your information, I am a seasoned flyer. I know where we're going thank you very much."

"You don't have to be so rude you know." Blossom berated.

"I'm not the one who jump to conclusions." She countered.

Silence.

"Destination time to reach safe house: ten minutes." The machine droned, breaking the silence.

"Where's this safe house?" Blossom asked, hoping for a change in mood.

"In the human world. Near Sakura Hill." Buttercup answered. She pressed buttons on the ceiling as DYNAMO started its descent. The plane rumbled from the strong air currents and Blossom grabbed the edges of her seat to steady herself.

"Isn't Sakura Hill near Sawara Town?"

"Don't even think about going there. It's dangerous." Buttercup flew the airplane lower.

"It wasn't dangerous to me, I grew up there." She argued.

"It is! You don't how much power the Shirogane witches have! And their cronies are practically everywhere."

"What? Who? You don't mean Himeko Shirogane?" Blossom could still remember the star eyed princess. What a nightmare. Most of the servants disliked her but they had to please her to avoid punishment.

"The spoiled princess? Yeah. Her whole family, or at least the females are witches. Gramps barely survived when he encountered one of them a few centuries ago." Buttercup said. "Last time I heard they had settled in Sawara Town a couple decades ago."

"How come why they're so powerful?"

"Shirogane is one of the oldest magic families in the continent, they gain their powers from the celestial body. Rumors says that's how their eyes became stars. Strange isn't it? It work like this, the more power a coven have, the more power the individual witch have. More power, more spells casted. The Shirogane is the biggest with over hundreds of witches." Buttercup explained. "They despite vampires more than anything, that's why they hunt us for a living."

"Oh shit."

Buttercup burst out laughing. The airplane shook a little.

"What?"

"Sorry, wasn't expecting for you to swear. I must be a bad influence on you." She snickered.

"Yeah, probably." Blossom laughed with Buttercup. "Hey, is that the safe house?" She pointed to a small house surrounded by woods. She was sure that if she wasn't vampire, she wouldn't have noticed the house at all. The house was in the heart of the gap between two tall mountains. Blossom voiced her concern of avalanches. Buttercup shook her head.

"It would take lot more to kill us."

Buttercup had trouble landing the airplane. The runway was old with cracked pavement and rocks scattered everywhere. It was a bumpy and hard landing and the wings had flew through few overgrow tree branches.

Blossom stepped out of her seat, shivering when she felt the cold air. She might have harder skin but the cold still permeated her thin pajamas.

"Buttercup! My sweet girl! You arrive at last!" A small old man sprinted down the runway to DYNAMO.

"Hey Gramps, this is Blossom. Blossom, this is Mayor, or Gramps as we call him." Buttercup introduced the old man. He was very short like Ken, he had a head full of snow white hair and moustache and twinkly blue eyes.

"Ah so this is the famous Blossom I've been hearing so much about!" Gramps cried joyfully and hugged her, but due to their height differences he had hugged her leg instead. "Now tell me, do you like pickles?" His mood took a sharp turn to a serious tone.

"Uh pardon me Oiji-san but what do you mean pickles?" She asked. From the corners of her right eye, she could see Buttercup roll her eyes.

"Here we go again."

"Pickles? Don't tell me you never heard of pickles?!" Gramps shouted. "Oh heavenly Kami! Pickles is the most wonderfulous, most delicious and amazing food in the entire continent! How can you not hear about the many wonders of pickles?"

"I h-have but-"

"Did I tell you about the one time in 1820 in Spain, I fought soldiers with a pickle single-handed?" Or when I saved King Izayoi of Tenebrosi from a wave of warlocks with only a jar of-"

"Gramps," Buttercup pinched the bridge of her nose. "We aren't dressed for the weather so we are freezing and cranky. And I'm hungry! You can tell us about your achievements inside."

"Of course my dearest Buttercup." Gramps sang cheerfully, "When we are inside, I will tell you all about the war in Silentium and how I stopped the war with a half-eaten pickle." He skipped inside.

"Your grandfather is er, very hyper." Blossom chuckled. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"He's always like this, now come on I'll make you some hot _Calenti._"

_**C**_

That afternoon after settling in her new shared room with Buttercup, Blossom stood outside on the porch with a thick blanket while sipping on her second _Calenti. _If she focused on her hearing she could hear the children in Sakura Town laughing and screamed with delight as they opened their presents.

Blossom just had discovered that morning that it was Christmas today. She scraped through the old shed that held all sorts of odd things for presents for her new family. The house and the territory had belonged to Gramps so naturally there were all kind of strange trinkets from his many years of being a vampire. Thankfully she had found some normal and useful objects and wrapped them in some old newspapers from Germany in the 1900s.

She stepped inside and grabbed the newspaper-covered gifts and gave the presents to whoever it was for. Ken received an almost new chemistry book and Peach got a chew toy. Blossom gave John an old journal that was written in Vampiric language, and she gave a box of puzzles to Gramps Mayor. Sarah got a slightly cracked teapot with matching teacups and Buttercup unwrapped a pair of super-strong leather gloves.

"Thanks I need a new one, left my old ones back home. Damn rebels might've them by now." Sarah hit the back of her head and she groaned. "No swearing front of Ken right, sorry Sarah." Buttercup put her present down and grabbed a long object.

"Here." Buttercup said, she was handing Blossom a longbow. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Buttercup-chan!" Blossom smiled, she brushed her fingers on the craved bow. She was eager to go to exploring.

She bristled. "It's_ Buttercup_. Remember, I hate honorifics." She sniffed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Buttercup." Blossom grinned cheekily.

The next morning Buttercup and Blossom traveled south of the safe house to a large woods that marked the end of Sakura Hill territory. Blossom could faintly remember the woods from a distant memory.

_'Her mother carried her in her arms as she ran through the forest. Green and black blurred all around her as her mother ran faster. She had her chin on her mother's shoulder. She watched her mother's bright hair flying in the air, she always had loved her mother's bright orange hair. She reached for one of the tails of the ribbon that her mother always worn. Her fingers brushed the silky strip of fabric and then she saw nothing.'_

"Suta no Mori." Buttercup read the sign. Blossom snapped out of her dreamy state.

"Star Forest?" She translated.

"Yup."

"Oh."

"Let's go." Buttercup leaded the way in. The memory now disappearing to the deepest parts of her mind. Blossom followed her in.

For the next hour they chatted with each other. Naturally there was no prey; it was the wrong season after all. Buttercup had suggested that they could fish at the stream, but Blossom argued that she didn't want to get wet and they didn't have any fishing tools.

"Where do you get your eyes from? I thought that green eyes was a dominative gene." Blossom asked as she skipped over a large oak tree root.

"It is. John and Sarah aren't my biological parents, I was rescued by them when I was six. I used to live in Terra Luna but then my whole family was killed by warlocks. I was lucky that John found me before I got killed. Very lucky I'll say."

"Warlocks? Like the Shiroganes?" Buttercup nodded.

"They're a nasty lot, always using demoncraft. There also are Lycans, Sirens, Faes, you name it. Almost every human mythology exists in some form."

"Lycans?" Blossom questioned.

"Werewolves, werecats, were-whatever."

"Oh I see."

They skipped over long branches and jumped over large, jagged rocks. Blossom stopped when she caught a silver of golden hair. Puzzled, she looked again but it was gone. She sped up to catch Buttercup. A half hour later they was still exploring the woods. But she halted when she heard a loud scream and she snapped her head to the direction where the scream had come from.

"Buttercup did you hear that?" She whispered.

"Yeah. It might be teenager from a village nearby jumping in the river. Gramps said they do that sometimes." Buttercup said, but she was unnerved. They paused to listen.

Blossom shook her head. "It sounded like a cry for distress-" She was interrupted by another scream. It was louder than the last one. "Let's go help!" She said running to where the woods gave away to a plain of sharp, frozen grassy hill.

"Wait Blossom!" Buttercup called and ran after her.

She sprinted over the hill, and saw a sight that would make her old self faint. Blossom did take a step back from the horrible sight. A hooded man stood over the blooded girl, a red knife in one of his hands. He took one look at Blossom and Buttercup running to him. The man turned and ran for it.

"Hey!" She shouted. But the man had already entered the woods, Buttercup chased him while Blossom ran to the girl. She crouched down and set her longbow next to the blonde. She got a closer look to her stomach wound. It was a deep, large cut across her stomach. The girl's mouth was open as if she was screaming out in pain, but no sound came out. The blonde's breaths became shallower every breath.

"Oh god." Blossom panicked. She took her jacket and ripped the hem and blocked the bleeding wound, but it didn't work and it was slowly getting blood-soaked. Her long, golden was caked with sticky blood, the strands stick on her face. Her pretty face was smeared with blood and her expression was one of pain. She heard Buttercup climbing the hill.

"I lost him- oh damn that's strong!" Buttercup held a hand to her nose, the scent of blood was almost overpowering. Blossom had to resist the voice in the back of her head.

_'Come on just a little drink of blood. You deserve it.'_ Blossom shook her head to get rid of her bloodthirsty thoughts.

"It's too late. She'll die." Buttercup forced out, it sounded almost like a snarl. Her eyes was now a mixture of green and brown. Before long it would turn red.

"No, no, no." Blossom said. "We can save her I know it." _But how?_

"Blossom? Please don't tell me you're thinking of turning her aren't you?" Buttercup asked. She tried to pull Blossom away from the dying blonde. But it was too late.

Blossom ducked down and bit.

_**C**_

"Why you just couldn't leave her to die? She'll die either ways from blood loss or her Awakening." Buttercup remarked from her seat.

"Buttercup be quiet!" John told her.

Buttercup scowled and sank back into her seat.

"Awakening?" Blossom couldn't help but to ask. There was still so much about the Vampire race that she didn't know.

"Awakening is a change in the genes. In order to become a full-fledgling vampire, you have to go through the Awakening. It's more painful for normal humans because they undergo more change than pureblood or half-blood vampires. That's why many humans don't survive the transformation." John explained. "And with the stomach wound, the possibility of her surviving is very low."

Blossom frowned. If she'd known about the Awakening then she would've let the blonde to go in peace rather than undergo more pain. She then thought about her experience. "Wait, what about mine? It wasn't that painful compared to hers."

"Your Awakening was quick and painless and lasted only a day, that's unusual for a Turned. Normally it would take two to three weeks for humans."

She sighed. "There must be something we can do."

"There's a treatment in Tenebrosi, but we can't afford it. Nor do we have any connection there. The only thing we can do right now is hope that she'll live. "

Blossom bit her bottom lip and stared at the long haired girl. She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Buttercup called.

"Towel and water for cleaning and new clothing. I'm not leaving her like that."

_**C**_

After cleaning the golden haired girl's blood off, Blossom squeezed the reminding liquid out. She had debated if she should cut her hair. It was so tangled up that she couldn't undo the knots. She had already replaced her clothing and discarded it in the bin. She was looking through the drawers for a scissor or maybe a knife to cut the blonde's hair. But then Ken had passed by and had offered his help to unknot her hair. Two and a half hour the hair was clean and untangled. Blossom had to cut off two inches though, the hair now went to her mid-back.

"She looks like Rapunzel from human folklores, the one with the long blonde hair and a face like an angel." Ken had commented about the girl.

"Oh ho ho." Gramps Mayor crackled. "Is our little Kennikens having a crush? I was waiting for signs of puberty you know, for a moment there I thought you might've swing the other way."

"What!" Ken was red. "Noooo, I was just saying how much she reminded me of Rapunzel! I'm still too young to go through puberty!"

"Ho ho really?"

"Yes!"

After that incident they began to call her Rapunzel.

_**C**_

A week later when John and Grandfather Mayor had flew to Tenebrosi to check if they could call in a favor for treatment for Rapunzel's Awakening, and Buttercup had gone with Sarah and Ken to Sakura Town for more supplies so the house was silent.

Blossom quickly packed a small bag. She had decided to check on Kuriko. She had to know what had happened to her after she went missing. Blossom put on a large, black hood just in case anyone recognized her. She slipped out her bedroom window and carefully scaled Suta no Mori. After she hit the long plain outside the valley she sped across the blankets of snow. She was sure she had ran for more than an hour unstop before she hit the Sawara Forest. Finally she stood on the ledge of a steep cliff and watched the twinkling lights of Sawara Town. A soft breeze blew making her hair fly in the night.

_Kuriko._ She called. _I'm coming for you. _

She leaped.

_**C**_

**Tenebrosi: Dark (Latin) - Ruled by Monarch Izayoi**

** Suta no Mori: Star Forest (Japanese)**

** Calenti- Vampire version of hot chocolate but instead of cocoa they use blood. It is an excellent nourishment for vampire that do not drink directly from mammals or humans. **

** Nox- Night (Latin) - Ruled by Monarch Mojo. Crown Prince Brick is next in line. Prince Butch is second and Prince Boomer is third. **

** Terra Luna- Land of Moon (Latin) - Buttercup's origin. **

** Next Chapter: Rook Part III- Kuriko and Hana**

**EXTRA SCENE. Just for laughs, not related to the main storyline. **

Blossom was relaxing on her bed in the shared bedroom. Her eyes was closed in bliss as she drifted away in contention. She could faintly hear piano playing in the living room.

Her thoughts was slow and calm. Suddenly one thought stood up. What month it is now. Let's see, Buttercup had said that one week equals four months. So that would that mean it was late November to early December. She found it strange that time runs differently in both worlds.

Blossom gasped, her pink eyes flew open. How old was Buttercup? If she had lived in the Dark Continent for her whole life, that would make her well, around three centuries old!

Then as if fate had planned it, Buttercup entered the room to drop off her soccer ball.

"Buttercup." She said slowly.

"What?"

"How old are you exactly?"

Buttercup smirked. "A true lady never tells her age." She cracked up and walked out the room.

"You're no lady." Blossom rolled her eyes. Maybe Ken would tell her. She jumped out her bed and ran outside where Ken was playing with Peach.

"Ken! Ken!" She called. "Hey Ken can I ask you something?"

"Sure Blossom-nee."

"How old is Buttercup?"

"About two hundred and ninety-six. Why do you ask Blossom-nee?" Ken answered, his innocent blue eyes sparkling.

"She's that old?" She suddenly glanced at Ken. "Wait, how old are you?"

Ken smiled. "I'll be one hundred and ninety in the spring."

Blossom then promptly fainted.

"Blossom-nee!" Ken freaked out, shaking her limp shoulders. Peach barked in concern.

In the distance, you could hear Buttercup's loud laughter.


	4. Rook Part III- Kuriko and Hana

**Welcome and please leave a review. Reviews are chocolate bars.**

**Italics: Thoughts**

_**-Rook-**_

_**-Kuriko and Hana-**_

_**C**_

Blossom treaded the worn-out paths, skimming some people who was early risers. The sky was still dark, it was probably midnight. The full moon seemed to mock her, Blossom bit her lips, she needed to be careful to not get caught. The frost nipped her nose and ears as she walked past closed shops. She felt detached from her former home where she had lived in for so long, but at the same time she felt an uneasiness. She knew that she should've listened to Buttercup and stay at the safe house. But there was something calling her here.

Kuriko.

She hadn't seen her since she was taken away to the Dark Continent. What was a week there was a season here. Four months had guided by without her knowledge. As far as she was concerned, Kuriko might've been sold off to another family or even killed. It wasn't that uncommon for the highborn families to kill off their slaves, they could always buy more. As sad it was, to the imperial families the slaves was just another expendable object.

That was why she just had to come to see her younger sister. To see if she was still alive. Back when Blossom was a slave in the Akasutsumi household, she was the one who kept her younger, immature sister at bay. Between her and Ana and Hana, it was easy to anger Kuriko the most. For a normal twelve years old girl, it would be normal for a child like her have a short fuse. But she was a slave, obedience on the job was often demanded.

Kuriko had been brought by the Akasutsumi head when she was seven. Apparently Kuriko had come from a wealthy family but she was separated from them when her father was charged for treason against an officer. Blossom was twelve that time and she immediately took Kuriko as her sister to protect her and teach how slaves are supposed to behave in the presence of nobles. But it was still hard for Kuriko to adjust. She was a spoiled brat back then and she had threw violent tantrums when she learn that she had to serve people that she loathed. Even now Kuriko struggled to keep her anger at bay at their presence.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see a figure front of her, they crashed and tumbled into the soil. She was cushioned by a soft but scratchy body.

"Get off you filthy peasant!" Blossom could faintly recall that nastily voice but where? She hurriedly push herself off the ground.

She almost gasped in surprise. She knew that person.

Himeko Shirogane.

Himeko narrowed her eyes at Blossom. Blossom held her breath, she hoped that the heiress didn't recognize her from her past. And especially now she knew that Himeko was a full-blooded witch of the infamous Shirogane Coven, it was a large risk to encounter a Shirogane face-to-face.

"Well?" She shrieked. "Aren't you supposed to ask for forgiveness? I'll have you know that this dress is from Spain, the best of the best designed this dress! It's completely made from beads!" The hideous 'dress' that Himeko was wearing looked like a child made it. Beads of all colors posed no pattern combined with an uncomfortable-looking hoop skirt. She even had a butt-ugly jacket the color of barf green to match her dress and black Mary Jane's. Her hair was still that bushy hairdo.

Good thing she was a former slave, she had learned how to blandish ladies and lords from a young age when she was permitted to speak. The more you flattered them, the higher chance you had a hot meal. Blossom kneeled and bowed.

"I'm sorry Shirogane-san I should have never ran on the streets, if I had known that you were on the street I would kneel before you. You are far more superior and I am just a filthy peasant." She dramatically said, she even had pinched herself to fake-cry for more effect. And her dirty cloak gave her the perfect disguise.

"That's better. Now come Lola, Queenie." She sniffed and walked past her. Blossom inward praised her for her drama skills. Maybe she should consider acting, she might make a fortune.

She stood and brushed her cloak and strolled down the street. Blossom wondered why a princess like Himeko was doing out this late. She jumped when she heard glass shattering. Blossom turned her head. She could faintly hear the sound of music. A party. Mystery solved.

Blossom bit her frozen lips as she tried to remember where the Akasutsumi Manor was. From what she recalled it was down this street, a left turn and a right turn. Blossom walked the streets quiet as a mouse. The fancy buildings was nothing like the towering and intimating buildings in Nox, the Dark City, here seemed pale in comparison to Nox. As much she despited the monarch in Nox, she preferred Nox over Sawara Town any day. Sawara Town had an old, rustic feeling to it but Nox made her feel that she belonged there, an equal to everyone else.

Now she stood below the gates of the Akasutsumi home. After seeing the terrifying guards and the massive, dark gates of the Palace in Nox, this was nothing to her. Blossom crouched down and let go a powerful jump across the puny stone gates. She sneaked into the house almost effortlessly and smirked inward as she saw some guards sleeping on the job. Even with the new Head's reign, some things never really changed.

She ran through the corridors soundlessly. When Blossom stepped through the slaves' quarters, her eyes watered from the foul scent. She had lived the luxury life with the Utonium family long enough to forget the scent of the quarters. Blossom wondered how she was able to survive thirteen years in those conditions. What if she hadn't gone into the head's bedroom that night? Everything now was like a different life than it was before.

Stepping front of her old bedroom she pushed the slide doors open.

"Kuriko?" She whispered but the reply never came. "Kuriko? Where are you?"

"Momoko-nee? Is that you?" A meek voice sounded out.

"Hana?" Blossom had to squint her eyes to see a small body on the floor. Hana was a very small nine year old girl. She also was sickly and very fragile. Hana was the tiniest among her, Kuriko and Ana. Her ebony hair was messy and dirty and her once beautiful brown eyes were now dead, void of any emotions but sadness.

"W-we thought you w-was dead." Hana said, her bony form shaking in the cold.

"Long story. Where is Kuriko?" Blossom asked. She kneeled down and helped Hana into a sitting position.

"In the p-punishment room." Hana said. "But Ana went there last month and never c-came back." She shivered. Blossom shrugged her cashmere coat off and put it on Hana. "T-thank you Momoko-nee."

"What happened to Ana and Kuriko? I mean, why did they get sent to the punishment room?"

"The new Akasutsumi head, you remember Kin right? Well he g-got mad at Ana for breaking one of the vases in the Grand Hall. But it was my fault." Hana sobbed. "I slipped and crashed into Ana-chan, and she in turn crashed the vase over and," She sniffed loudly, "and it fell and broke. I haven't seen Ana since. And then yesterday Kuriko-chan refused to follow Mistress Doi, I think Mistress Doi had told her to t-throw out your mother's necklace I'm not sure but Mistress Doi was beyond mad."

"Alright, let's get out of here. Come on." Blossom told Hana, who looked at her with shocked but hopeful eyes. Hana grinned weakly and stood up with Blossom's help. Blossom reached down so Hana could climb on her back. Making sure that Hana was secure tightly on her back, she left to the southern wing to the punishment room.

Upon reaching the door to the punishing room, Blossom gently put down Hana into a dark corner.

"Stay there and don't make a sound okay? I will be right back with Kuriko." Blossom told her.

"O-okay." Hana shrank back into the shadows, she was invisible to the human eye. Blossom nodded and stepped to the door. Entering the room, Blossom held a hand to her nose. The scent of blood was powerful, it invaded her nose. She noticed that every time she smelled blood, her will was weakened. Blossom was afraid that she would lose control soon. Having a control over the powerful desire for blood was nearly impossible to master, even Gramps who was over two thousand years old had problems being so close to humans.

She slowed down to a sneak when the scent became stronger. Soon she saw a tall, skinny man kicking a small body.

"Come on kid, I know you got lots more spunk than that. What happened yesterday? Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut and obey?" The soldier grabbed the small girl's locks and held her to his eye level. Blossom almost saw red when she recognized the girl to be Kuriko. She couldn't, however, contain back her snarl.

"What- Who's there?" He shouted out, shaking his hand holding the hair, Kuriko cried out. Blossom stepped closer. "W-who are you?" He barked.

_"Put her down_." She hissed at the soldier. Suddenly as if in a trance, the solider put Kuriko on the ground, Kuriko groaned in pain. "_Forget about everything that just happened and leave."_ He walked across the room and exited the room like a toy soldier. Blossom had no time to think what just had happened, she was too busy tending to her adoptive little sister. Her body was covered with bruises, few bloody cuts and she was sure that she had a concussion.

"Kuriko. Kuriko. Don't fall sleep." She told Kuriko. Blossom hooked both her arms around her knees and her head and started walking to the exit. She wanted out of this hellhole. It felt more ominous than when she was a slave.

"Ana." Kuriko said it so faintly, Blossom almost didn't hear even with her supernatural hearing. "Ana's dead. I saw her body." Blossom felt her shudder with grief.

"It's okay, I'm breaking you and Hana out of this place." Blossom comforted her. When she finally exited the room, Hana used the wall to pull her from the ground and ran to her.

"Kuriko!"

Panic hit her when Hana's loud cry had attracted attention. She heard quick footsteps near them.

"Get on my back!" Blossom told Hana.

"But how can you carry us both Momoko-nee?"

"I can do it trust me now get on!" She ordered. Hana nodded and quickly climbed on her back and latched her arms tightly around her neck.

"Hold on tight!" She ordered Hana. The arms tightened and Blossom sprinted to the nearest exit away from the guards. She ran outside in the night breeze. Blossom quickly found how difficult it was to move around with one in her arms and one latched on her back. She had to be careful to not drop Kuriko or knock off Hana. When she approached the gates she tested her kick, the gates flew open loudly.

_Note to self: Jump next time. _

She took a sharp turn, Hana yelped and tightened her arms around her neck. Blossom heard the shouts of the soldiers behind and ran quicker.

_Need to lose pursers fast and soon. Where should I go? _Suddenly as if Mother Nature was answering her, Blossom smelled the forest's overpowering scent and made the run for it. She sprinted past a building that she didn't recognize. But the clan symbol engraved on the gates was familiar.

"Nee-chan!" Hana cried. Blossom screeched into a halt front of three women. Her bubblegum colored eyes stared at the women who was positioned for battle. They had an aura of power and confidence. That was her first mistake, she had crossed front of the Shirogane household a million time before she was Turned. She could have chosen another route rather than face the witches, putting her sisters at risk.

"Well ladies, I told you I smelled a succo around here. I was right after all." The one in middle chirped. Blossom recognized her as Himeko's eldest sister. Her name was Duchissa. She looked nothing like her younger sister, with perfect straight dark brown hair and tall figure. The only thing they shared was their star-pupil eyes and their ear-piercing high voice.

_Witches. Just my luck._

"Get her!" Duchissa commanded her allies. Blossom ran in the opposite direction, ducking some casted spells.

"Nee-chan, why are they after you?" Hana gasped out. "And w-what is happening?"

"Don't worry. Just close your eyes if you're scared." Blossom reassured her, she felt Hana's nod. Blossom dashed down the street, the witches behind her was starting to catch up slowly but before long they would catch her. She made a sharp turn into the marketplace and jumped over a stand. Blossom heard a loud crash and only two pair of rapid footsteps reminded. She entered the farm shed, animals brayed and mooed at her.

She ran through her memories, which animal hated the witches the most? The only one she could think of was dogs, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

_Better test it than never. _

She jumped and ducked her way into the kennel.

The dogs barked violently at her, former human or not she was an enemy in their eyes. Dropping the arm that was supporting Kuriko's legs she pulled the lever that was keeping the dogs in their cages and hell went loose. Blossom grabbed Kuriko and exited the building, she had slammed the door on one of the dogs' muzzle. The dog yelped and Blossom shut the door fully with her back, breathing heavily. She could hear Duchissa and her friend screaming from inside.

She was sure that the racket that she was making she had woke up half of the neighborhood. Blossom exhaled before running toward the forest. That was her second mistake, she had relaxed in the forest's presence, and she never felt Himeko approaching her.

"_You!_" Himeko screeched. Blossom's eyes widened. _Oh crap._

"Nee-chan!" Hana cried. Blossom scurried into the deeper parts of the woods. It was hard, running and carrying two girls. Despite their small frames, they were surprisingly heavy but she managed it.

"Succo die!" Himeko shrieked from behind, struggling to keep up with her. Even with the extra load Blossom was able to outrun Himeko a little. "_Escoita-me Oh solteironas matar esta persoa maldita_!" She chanted, holding her right hand out and a silver, almost gray light flashed through the dark wood. Blossom felt the force of the spell but it didn't hit her. It hit Hana instead.

Hana screamed. Blossom felt terror when the arms around her neck started to loosen. She crouched down to keep Hana's body from falling off and sprinted out of Himeko's sight.

As soon she was sure that she had lost Himeko she stopped and put Kuriko on the ground and pulled Hana off her back. Fear stabbed her heart when she saw that Hana was motionless.

"Hana!" She cried, shaking Hana's shoulders. She put her fingers on her neck searching for a pulse but she found none. Hot tears fell from her eyes as she cried. "No…" She sobbed and hugged her to her chest tightly. "I'm so sorry Hana." Blossom sniffed and laid down Hana to the cold, barren ground, she kissed Hana's forehead. She had to go now, Kuriko was still alive, and she had to get her to a safe house.

Blossom lifted Kuriko in her arms and continued running through the woods. That was her third mistake, she had forgotten to camouflage Hana.

May Kami be merciful on you, Blossom.

_**C**_

Blossom arrived at another village about thirty miles south. She watched figures in the cabin move around, talking and laughing. She put down her little sister on the doorstep and kissed her forehead. She knocked on the door and sprinted to the nearest tree and climbed it. She saw a man open the door. The large, muscled man reeled back when he saw the injured girl on his doorstep. The man shouted at his wife to call the doctor, he kneeled down and gently took her in his arms and entered his home.

Blossom sighed and took one last look at the cabin, _Goodbye Kuriko. Maybe we'll meet again, _she leaped off the tree and ran into the darkness.

_**C**_

The bushy haired girl kneeled down to the fallen slave, her fingers brushing the coat. Her fingers paused before slowly picking a single, red hair strand between her index and thumb. She stood. Mesmerized by the scarlet strand between her fingers, she analyzed it from every angle.

She was disappointed in herself when she had let the succo escape her. She was so close capturing them, but all she had to show for her hard work was a dead child. Himeko glared at the corpse. If it hadn't been for the slave shielding the succo's back she would be halfway home already.

"Worthless girl." Himeko spat, kicking the corpse and began her travel back to her home_. I have work to do, _she thought while staring at the succo's hair strand.

_**C**_

**Succo (Latin) – Vampire**

**Next chapter- Knight Part I: Going Berserk**

**No extra scenes this time. **


End file.
